


Fang would lose Eurovision (probably)

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Probably ooc, but like so are they, does this make sense, i dont know what this is either, im half-awake, moar fanginette ples, not me thats for sure, who knows~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: Captain Kaizo is #1
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Private Pang | Fang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fang would lose Eurovision (probably)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snekwami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/gifts).



> a little duck told me that bhaish was feeling a little stressed from work and cruel IRL things so I mean the least I can do for the very blessing of his existence is begin to attempt to return the favor with some. uh. fanginette(?)
> 
> *bhaiya pls don hate me for this maybe I'm just uhh prematurely high from 420--*

Several months into his stay in Paris, Fang had more or less embraced his role as Jagged Stone’s loyal sidekick. While Jagged usually left him to his own devices (his fashion sense not being one of them), he still had, in sense, some responsibilities towards the rockstar. Keeping a watch on his musical rivals was one of them.

No, it wasn’t Luka Couffaine. Fang almost wished it were because as much as his contempt for the amateur punk rocker (heck, even Captain Kaizo had eyelashes), at least his compositions were bearable, dare he say, objectively mildly appealing to listen to.

It was that freaking prep, though barely classy enough for even that status: XY. Who did that guy even think he was - some kind of graphing whiz? Fang doubted the young star could even plot a basic linear function. Yaya would have been offended. And he had just come out with a new single. 

"Tasty" was a bland repetitive tune with little lyrical variety and even less creativity. Fang wanted to gouge his ears out just listening to the first verse. This was Jagged Stone's competition?! He'd been right to lose his faith in humanity and Earthlingkind at this rate. The vast majority of them, anyway. Marinette seemed to share his views.

"And to think he wrote this for his new girlfriend! What kind of compliment even is that?"

"He didn't write it himself," Fang informed her, rubbing his temples. "He had a team of six writers to come up with that pathetic excuse of lyrical composition."

"'Tasty' more like taste _ less _ if you ask me," Marinette snorted. "What kind of girl wants to be objectified like that. Like it's a compliment."

Fang went quiet for a moment and Marinette cast him a glance.

"What?"

He shrugged. “Just wondering if you’re so sure about that.”

“Pretty sure, yeah..” Marinette blinked and suddenly there was an electric guitar in Fang’s arms. Not just an instrument conjured from his shadow powers, but an actual, tangible, colourful electric guitar that was  _ plugged in. _ She had to shake herself to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating.

Fang strummed a few chords before flashing her a charming smile. She simply stared as he began to sing in a low, gravelly voice:

_ “I’ve had my share of delicacy, _

_ donuts and exceptions to cookies and macarons too. _

_ But the sweetest treat, sweeter than red carrot donuts, _

_ The taste of your lips on mine,” _

He paused to play a short riff,

_ “A moment alone with-” _

Fang stopped mid-verse and launched into a coughing fit. Marinette quickly straightened up, alert.

“Are you okay?”

Fang nodded, then shook his head, gesturing with his hands. “Need..water..” he rasped.

Marinette wasted no time in grabbing him a glass and waited as he managed to pause long enough to chug down its contents. He cleared his throat a couple times, then relaxed, resting his bare arm on the front of the guitar, and watched her expectantly.

He couldn’t read Marinette’s expression very well, but from what he could gauge she appeared simultaneously flattered, flustered, and unamused.

“Soo how’d you like that?”

“That” earned him a clear slap across the face, then Marinette pulled him in for a short, sweet kiss before he could register the action.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

He stared at her for a few moments. “Funny, last time I did that I got the same answer.”

“You’ve attempted to serenade someone before?” Marinette asked, surprised.

“Something like that,” he said vaguely.

“Please tell me you didn’t try to make your voice all low and gravelly that time too.”

Fang pouted. “It was supposed to sound metal.”

“Ah, so the coughing fit was also intentional, I see. Very effective performance tactic,” Marinette nodded knowingly, then eased up when Fang cast her a dirty look. “I’m kidding! Okay, fine, it was kind of romantic when you compared me to red carrot donuts. I’m honoured to have reached that rank, though I’m also certain you were exaggerating.”

“I was,” Fang confirmed dryly. “I can’t believe I could ever say such a thing.” He stared down at his guitar in immense guilt, and Marinette reached over to put her hand on his gloved one.

“Between you and me, I don’t think the donuts mind,” she whispered, winking.

Fang swallowed and nodded, shifting to put the guitar aside.

“And for the record, I actually don’t mind you calling me sweet. Only if it’s because you’re so bitter and salty by comparison.”

“So what if we balanced them out,” Fang suggested, catching on and leaning closer.

Their lips were less than an inch apart when Fang’s phone buzzed loudly. The two sprung apart as Fang turned on the screen to check the notification.

_ Right in front of my guitar?! _

Marinette was merely confused as Fang gaped at the message and whipped around to stare out the window, muttering a number of not-very-nice words. She followed his gaze, and, well, then, guess they weren’t alone after all.

“I let you borrow my guitar and this is how you repay me?! Disgraceful.”

Marinette had heard much about the infamous Captain Kaizo, mostly bitter remarks-in-passing from Fang himself, but she’d never actually seen him before. He really did look mean and intimidating in person. He was also very hot. Marinette mentally reminded herself how lucky she was to be dating someone from a gene pool like that.

“Captain Kaizo…” she said slowly in recognition. “What are you doing here?”

The captain pointedly looked at his brother. “ _ I _ was in the area for  _ classified _ reasons and  _ someone _ was in urgent need of a very specific electric guitar. Now I am aware of the sheer  _ urgency  _ of the situation.”

Fang was moving his lips, staring down in shame, but no audible sound was coming out.

“Anyway, I’ll take my guitar back, and you both may resume your spooning in respectable privacy,” Kaizo said, reaching over to take the instrument. “Also, clean your dirty mouth.”

Fang responded by saying something Marinette could not repeat, and his brother offered them a cheeky grin before disappearing from view.

“So, why was he in Paris again?” Marinette asked as he left. “I thought he would be in space all this time.”

“Something something heard about some huge hang-gliding event something something Earthlings are undeserving of first place something something.”

“I see…” Marinette said slowly. “Why didn’t you just make a shadow guitar?”

Fang mumbled something that sounded like “famous” and “blessed” and Marinette physically facepalmed.

“He has a lot of fans okay!” Fang blurted. “Maybe I wanted a taste of some of that success..”

“You know who else has a lot of fans?” Marinette poked him.

“Who?”

She sighed in exasperation at his genuine curiosity. “XY! Just cause he’s popular doesn’t mean he’s  _ good _ . I bet Captain Kaizo doesn’t even sound as good as XY.”

“He’s actually quite good…”

“Didn’t you say he tried to sing along to a Bollywood feature once and traumatized a whole legion of space warriors?”

“He’s quite good in  _ certain languages _ ,” Fang corrected, biting his lip to hold back laughter at the memory.

Marinette grinned. “And you’re even better.”

Fang gaped. “You really mean that?”

“I mean, not as good as Jagged Stone, or  _ Luka- _ ”

His splutter of indignation made her burst out laughing. He pouted again and she softened.

“Never change,” she said fondly.

“You say that and then you say I should smile more. Pick one.”

“Hmm, on one hand, your first impression is a major prick. On the other, I’m nice enough for the both of us, hmm..” she pretended to weigh the options.

“Sweetness balances out the salty bitterness?” Fang offered innocently.

Marinette laughed. “Why not?”


End file.
